Such a yaw rate sensor, which is described in DE 102 03 515, has a drive mass element situated above a surface of a substrate and drivable to vibrate by a drive device along a first axis extending parallel to the surface, a detection mass element deflectable along a second axis extending perpendicular to the first axis under the influence of a Coriolis force and a detection device by which the deflection of the detection mass element along the second axis is detectable.
The Coriolis force is transmitted by springs from the drive mass element to the detection mass element and the second axis also extends along the surface of the substrate. The yaw rate sensor is thus suitable for detection of a Coriolis force, which occurs due to rotation about an axis perpendicular to the surface of the substrate. For detection of the Coriolis force, several fingers which engage in corresponding fingers formed on the substrate are designed as electrodes on the detection mass element. The change in capacitance between the fingers is used to determine the Coriolis force.